creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Golden Scarabus
Golden Scarabus is a hero of Ancient Egypt as well as in the near future after a spacetime continuum flux. Wearing armor stylized after the sacred scarab beetle. Background history Born as Sneferu to King Huni and Queen Meresankh, he would eventually come to found the 4th dynasty of Egypt's Old Kingdom. A lover of architecture as well as innovations for his people, he had several pyramids constructed after he rose to the throne as the new pharaoh upon his father's death. He chose to rule beneficently, and produced a significant progeny. However, this was not enough for Sneferu and seeking to bolster the strength of his planned military excursions and trade route travelers so as to protect his people, he had a large number of people skilled in doing such to research various avenues to improve upon both armor and weaponry. It would eventually come to pass the concept of a full-suit body armor, capable of holding both weapon systems as well as potential defense or movement-based pieces, should they be designed and housed within, and a body made of glistening metals to blind those who attempted to look directly at it. Sneferu placed special focus on this project, and asked it to be designed in honor of Khepri. It took a few years to be developed to the prototype stage, with Sneferu requesting specific abilities that could mimic those of Khepri—not so much to defy and replace him but instead to honor him. Among the systems designed were specialized mirrors to allow the wielder to direct focused beams of light to blind foes combined with the ability to use synthetic light in the case of an attacker coming at night. Small metal spheres could also be released (based off of the dung balls rolled by the scarabaeus sacer beetle which could act as small BB-like projectiles or as a way to trip up a foe on any style of flooring. The suit also housed numerous tiny machines that could launch from the suit and unfold into a scarab-like shape, acting as a small set of robotic help or distraction. Finally a wing system housed within armored but lightweight elytra was installed to allow for quick movement. The problem was that once constructed it was still just a prototype, powered by a small but dangerous reactor of unprecedented power, though it was properly shielded to prevent meltdown from damage (and ultimately from harming the wearer, although they did not realize this was a benefit during its construction, not knowing about radioactive isotopes). Not wishing for one of his people to be injured in the initial tests of the suit, Sneferu himself chose to don the armor. Although not perfect, the first test runs went smooth enough to allow Sneferu to consider it a very viable option. Performing the last test before allowing mass production to occur, Sneferu unfurled the wings and took aloft towards the sun, hoping to test the limits of the suit enough to know where to draw the line in distance, altitude and speed. It was at this time however that a strange event occurred: As Sneferu became hidden fro those watching the test flight when he got between them and the sun, a sudden but short chronostorm tore through that particular time era and immediate location. Not being accustomed to flight however he was unable to get out of its path safely and was taken into it. In Sneferu's absence and what was assumed to have been his demise, his son Khufu would take over as pharaoh. Though the technology used to make the Scarabus suit was dubbed an affront to their gods in the wake of Sneferu's sudden disappearance, Khufu would still use some lower levels of the technology during his rule and leading to the Great Pyramid of Giza. Relationships Other Defenders of the Age *Civil Ogre *Pocket Knight Family *King Huni (father) *Queen Meresankh (mother) **Queen Hetepheres I (sister or half-sister, wife) ***King Khufu (son, heir) and Queen Meritites (daughter) ****Crown Prince Kawab (grandson) *****Prince Duaenhor (great-grandson) *****Prince Kaemsekhem (great-grandson) *****Prince Mindjedef (great-grandson) *****Princess Meresankh III (great-granddaughter) ****King Djedefre (grandson) ****King Khafra (grandson) ****Queen Hetepheres II (granddaughter) **''Unspecified Queen 1'' (wife) ***Prince Nefermaat (eldest son) ****Prince Hemiunu aka Vizier Hemiunu (grandson, planner of the Great Pyramids) ****Prince Isu (grandson) ****Prince Teta (grandson) ****Prince Khentimeresh (grandson) ****Princess Djefatsen (granddaughter) ****Prince Isesu (granddaughter) ****Prince Itisen (grandson) ****Prince Inkaef (grandson) ****Prince Serfka (grandson) ****Prince Wehemka (grandson) ****Prince Shepseska (grandson) ****Prince Kakhent (grandson) ****Prince Ankhersheretef (grandson) ****Prince Ankherfenedjef (grandson) ****Prince Buneb (grandson) ****Prince Shepsesneb (grandson) ****Prince Nebkhenet (grandson) ****Princess Pageti (granddaughter) ***Princess Nefertkau (daughter, wife) ****Prince Kanefer (son) *****Prince Kawab (grandson) *****Prince Kanefer II (grandson) *****Princess Meresankh (granddaughter) ****Prince Nefermaat (grandson) *****Prince Sneferukhaf (great-grandson) ****Prince Ankhhaf (son) ****Prince Netjeraperef (son) ****Prince Iynefer (son) ***Prince Rahotep (son) ****Prince Djedi (grandson) ****Prince Itu (grandson) ****Prince Neferkau (grandson) ****Princess Mereret (granddaughter) ****Princess Nedjemib (granddaughter) ****Princess Sethte (granddaughter) ***Prince Ranefer (son) ***Princess Nefertnesu (daughter) ****Prince Kaemqed (grandson) ****Princess Henutsen (daughter) + Khufu *****Prince Minkhaf I (grandson) ******''Unknown son''' (great-grandson) *****King Khafra (grandson) *****Prince Khufukhaf I (grandson) Behind the scenes *Golden Scarabus was originally created as a City of Heroes character sometime between the game's release date of April 27th, 2004 and the sequel-expansion, City of Villains' release date of October 31st, 2005. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Rulers Category:Illustrated Characters